Komplikasjoner ved kupé 24
by Luna'n'Tonks
Summary: Grylius Gurgel skal begynne på sitt 4. år på Taltvorg. Han er forelsket.. men det er ikke i hvilken som helst. Lavendel Bruun er den 'heldige' utkårede som har sin plass i Grylius' hjerte. Hvordan kan han overleve? Hver så snill å gi tilbakemelding.!


_**"Komplikasjoner ved kupé 24"**_

Disclaimer: Dette tilhører me-eeg! INGEN ANDRE!ikke en gang J. K. ROWLING! HA! Eller.. Kanskje personene tilhører henne..:(

A/N: Dette e min første Fanfiksjon (LUNA), som æ egentli lagde til venninna (TONKS) mi på juleaften :) Så.. skulle prøve å legge den ut her! Holde på å oversette den til engelsk, så får vi se da. Har ikke laga navnan feil, bare en egen versjon. Skulle være litt humor med, så ;P Husk, det e på bokmål:)

* * *

"Grylius? Grylius! GRYLIUS!" ropte Berta Gurgel ut vinduet på badet. "Nå går du og legger deg. Klokka er halv fire på natta for guds skyld!"

"Jada, herregud, da. Ikke så vær sur da…" sa Grylius sint.

Det var midt på natta i England og sommerferie. Derfor hadde Grylius fått to nye sopelimer, sånn at han ikke trengte å kjede seg så mye. Nå var han ute å skulle prøve dem. Eller han _hadde_ vært ute. I femten timer.

Nå følte han seg rimelig trøtt, så han landet på bakken og gikk inn i huset.

"Husk at bestefar Tom kommer i morgen. Du må være i topp tilstand, vet du," sa moren hans fra badetrom døren.

"Jada, slutt å mas! Forresten, hvorfor får Hedvig spise? Jeg vil også ha mat! Sjokolade pålegg!"sa Grylius og kjente at magen rumlet.

"Fordi Hedvig har vært snill pike. Hun har ryddet opp alle skolebøkene sine, stikk motsatt i det du har gjort. De ligger i doen, det er bare å ta de opp," sa Berta i en sjefete tone. Og så marsjerte hun inn til soverommet der mannen hennes lå. "God natt!" sa hun og slamret igjen døra.

Nå sto Grylius alene i stua og sa ingenting. Hvorfor måtte alle være utrolig teite? Det virket som om han var den eneste i verden med vettet i behold. Var ikke hans feil at han slengte bøkene i doen. De bøkene skulte sånn på han… De ropte "skoleee, skoleee" til ham. Det var i hvert fall det Grylius fikk inntrykk av.

Grylius HATET skolen. Den dumme professor Lu-piss, alle leksene og særlig Ronnu, en dum rødhåret gutt fra huset Graffgraff. Han hadde Grylius fått nok av. Han, og bestekompisene Draco og Vincent brukte å kalle ham "fregnetryne", det var bare så kult. Og for ikke nevne Harry Potter. Fy for en gutt.

Men det var en ting Grylius faktisk savnet med Taltvorg (skolen) også; professor Severdop Snop. Han var en snill lærer med ørnenese og svart fettet hår. Grylius likte å lukte på det.

Nå var det også sånn at Grylius, Vincent og Draco var blitt plassert i Smørgård, et hus med dårlige rykter. Alle slemminger havnet der, så da betydde det vel at Grylius var slem. Det fikk han et inntrykk av i alle fall… Men det var i førsteklasse Grylius hadde nesten havnet i Hestbaus, det hadde Valghatten sørget for. Der bodde snille piker og gutter, alle en kvalm kopi av professor Gullmiddag (lærer i FmS sist år, han hadde mistet hukommelsen).

Æsj altså… jeg går og legger meg, tenkte Grylius og satte kursen for soveromsdøra, -jeg får tenke på alt i morgen.

"Grylius! Så godt å se deg! Tenk så lenge siden! Og gud så stor du har blitt! Også Hedvig! Søte deg.. Hvordan har du det? Nei og nei, jeg burde komme oftere! Ikke sant.." sa bestefar Tom høyt og tørket tårer da han hilste på sine barnebarn. Han stod i entreen og begynte å klemme Hedvig, Grylius eldre søster, en platinablond jente med pent fjes.

Bestefar Tom var en snill gammel skrue synes Grylius. Skallet og nesten helt uten nese var han. Sånn omtrent 2 meter og 10 cm trodde Grylius han var. "Kom inn, pappa. Vil du ha en trollgløgg mens du venter?" spurte faren, og viste bestefar Tom inn.

"Kan du sende meg karamellpuddingen, Grylius?" spurte Hedvig over bordet under desserten.

"Nei."

"Grylius.. få puddingen!"

"Niks, den får du sende over selv. Er det ikke du som er blitt myndig du da?" sa Grylius i en ertende tone. Han elsket å plage søsteren…

"Jammen herregud da! Du er jo ikke baby heller! _Send meg puddingen_!" hveste hun.

"Grylius, bare gjør det du… så kan vi alle være venner?" sa bestefar Tom forsiktig.

"Ne-ei. Gidder ikke…"

"Åhh! Er det mulig.. Spis snegler!" ropte Hedvig og pekte på Grylius med staven sin som hun nettopp hadde snappet fra bordet.

"Hedvig!" sa Berta og stod opp.

En stor slimete snegle tøt ut fra munnen til Grylius. Den landet på gulvet. "Hei! Det skal du beta-" begynte han, men ble overrasket av to snegler til som kom farende ut.

"Gå og hent bøtta ," sa Berta kort til mannen sin og tok Hedvig etter håret med staven sin. "Dette har nettopp kostet deg to ukers sopelimeflyving!" sa Berta sint, "Jeg trodde du visste at regelen her i huset er -ingen stavbruk på plagsomme tilfeller, uansett hvor plagsomme de er!- Og INGEN uglesending med Markus i hele ferien! Inn på rommet ditt!"

Hedvig gikk mistrøstig og ba om å skrive en bitteliten beskjed til kjæresten sin, men ble sendt et illsint blikk av moren sin og ga opp.

"Æsj! Dette er SÅ ekkelt. Iiiuuh!" sa Grylius mens en snegle til kom ut av munnen hans og ned i bøtta.

"Jeg tar det, jeg Berta. Bare gå inn i stua dere." sa Tom og overtok bøtteholdingen mens faren og Berta gikk ut.

"Det skulle du ikke hadde gjort, Grylius," sa Tom og så mot ham med de røde øynene sine.

"Pøh… Hun fortjente det. Hun er så dum," sa Grylius bittert og svelget slimet til en ny snegle.

"Nei, det gjorde hun ikke. Og hun er ikke dum Grylius, bare litt misforstått. Dere MÅ prøve å komme overens. Ikke sant?"

"Nei det vil jeg ikke. Tenk å gjøre sånn at jeg spyr snegler! Wææhh!" Ny snegle.

"Jo da, men det var jo fordi du terget henne. Men ikke mer om den saken. Gleder du deg til skolen begynner igjen da?

"NEI! Den er bare bæsj. Vi får sikkert altfor mye lekser og… æhhh, ekle snegler!- pluss en ny lærer i Forsvar mot svartekunster, Lu-Piss. Han var professor i formler sist år nemlig, Homsesnurrs favoritt antakelig…"

"Ja-a.. ja Lu-Piss er litt av en pesskalle, skal si deg enig der. Men! La oss nå se på den andre siden, du kommer jo til å se unge herr Melsang igjen!" strålte bestefaren.

"Ja, det blir jo bra.." sa Grylius drømmende… det var egentlig ikke Draco han gledet seg til å se, men en jente. Lavendel Bruun. Hun var en drøm for å si det mildt, men hun var populær og brydde seg ikke om slasker som han. Dessuten gikk hun i GrafGraff og hvis Draco eller Vincent hadde funnet det ut hadde han blitt forvist fra venneflokken…

"Jaja.. jeg tror det har sluttet," sa bestefaren og så ned i bøtta. "Skal vi gå å hygge oss sammen med foredrene dine, hva?" sa han og så på Grylius.

"Neei, bare gå du, jeg er trøtt…"

"Ok. God natt, da." sa Tom og gikk.

"Natta.. og takk for praten, gamlefar," sa Grylius og smilte mens bestefar Tom så på han med de vennlige røde øynene.

To uker var gått og Grylius satt på toget til Taltvorg med Draco og Vincent.

"Gjett hva jeg fikk av fattern i ferien? Et dobbelt sett med Fyk og Res miniatyrsopelimer. Sånn at jeg skal få noe å gjøre i timene med han der Lu-Piss duden… Hva har dere gjort i ferien da? Har vært i Bulgaria, jeg. Sett på cupen i rumpeldunk. Dritbra! Jeg og fatteren fikk plasser i losjen i finalen. Sammen med kusina til Viktor Krumm. Hun er den berta da.."

Draco hadde holdt et foredrag om ferien i snart en time, og Grylius begynte å bli litt lei. Det var liksom ikke det samme om Draco hadde hatt det kult i ferien eller hvor mye han hadde vært med faren sin. Nå tenkte Grylius bare på Lavendel. Det var vel en del av å bli tenåring og det der. Hormoner hadde moren hans fortalt om.

"Hva erre merræi 'a?" gryntet Vincent og så spørrende på Grylius.

"Høh?"

"Du ser bare skikkelig neførr ut'a… lissom."

"Nei, jeg bare tenker"

"Gurgel, er du ok? Når begynte du å tenke?" undret Draco seg.

"Tenker vel litt hele tia! Så det så," sa Grylius litt fornærmet.

"Mmm, ja ok… Tenker vel ikke fortsatt på Lulla? Hun ga du jo opp i fjor." spurte Draco.

"NEI! Seffen ikke. Hun er bare dum. Dessuten er hun så… pussig liksom," sa Grylius. En Raspku jente med musegrått hår og store øyne hadde han for lengst tatt bak seg.

"Jaja… Ja, er enig der. Men jeg gidder ikke å snakke om stygge kvinnfolk mer. La oss heller bekymre oss over vårt mål med å gjøre "Dream team's" liv til et realt helvete i år."

"Dream team" var selvfølgelig Sankt Potter, Ronnu Wiltersen og Hermine Gnag (en skoleflink jente med nokså store fortenner) og de var en perfekt trio som alle likte. Men det som var best var at Hermine var venn med Lavendel… En perfekt sjanse til å bli kjent med henne, tenkte Grylius.

"Yes! Jeg gleder meg. Hva skal vi gjørra i år 'a?" spurte Vincent.

"Vi skal ikke gjøre noe "i år", Krabbe. Vi skal gjøre _mange_ ting i år," sa Draco og gned hendene.

Alle tok hodene litt nærmere og Draco begynte.

"I år har jeg klekt ut en skuddsikker plan. Første time med Snop går du, Krabbe, og henter noe møkkhemper fra lagret. Jeg oppholder Snop med å si at Langballa har spilt ut eliksiren sin. Så tar du Gurgel og kom – " begynte Draco men stoppet da noen kom i døra.

"Noe fra tralla, kjære barn?" sa dama med tralla fra korridoren.

"Nei, vi skal ikke ha no'. Vi har med hjmmefra. Noe ORDENTLIG mat." sa Draco straks.

"Jo. Jeg skal ha." sa Grylius. Han fiklet med noen penger i lomma og gikk hen til tralla. Han pekte ut noen lakristryllestaver, en sjokolademuffins, tre Uskvis-paier og en pose med Butte nøtter. Men så kom plutselig to jenter gående. Det var Lavendel og hennes bestevenninne Parvati.

"To rosinkaker, takk," sa Lavendel til dama ved tralla.

"Bare vent litt, han skal bare betale først" sa hun og pekte på Grylius.

"Ja, jeg kan godt vente. Kjapp deg da…" sa Lavendel utålmodig.

Grylius stod helt stille. Lavendel hadde snakket med han. _Snakket_. Han var i ekstase, kunne ikke røre seg. Hun hadde et så pent hår. Brunt og akkurat passelig langt. Fine øyne man bare kunne se inn i. Langt inn i…

-"Hallo? Kan ikke du få den feite ræva di i gir?" sa Lavendel høyt og Grylius skvatt til.

-"Øhme, hæ. Ehh, ja. Ja. Hvor øh.. mye skal du ha for det.. der?" spurte Grylius mens han fortsatte å stirre på Lavendel.

-"3 sigder og atten fjong takk."

Tenk at hun hadde sett på rumpa hans! Det var bedre enn ingenting tenkte Grylius.

-"Hva er det du glor på?" spurte Parvati og så sur ut.

-"Ingenting… Her," sa Grylius og rakte pengene til dama ved tralla.

Hun nikket og gikk videre til neste kupe der man kunne høre henne "Noen som skal ha fra tralla i kupé 25, eller?"

Grylius og de to jentene stod igjen i korridoren. Han fiklet med hendene og så ned i bakken. Hva skulle han gjøre nå, da? Gå? Nei, det ville være for frekt.

-"Kommer du, eller?" hørte han Draco fra kupeen.

-"Ja, et synes jeg du kunne. Det ville vært frekt om du ikke gikk i hvert fall…" sa Lavendel, fnisende sammen med Parvati.

-"Hæ? Ja, jeg kommer," sa Grylius mistrøstig, tenk å bli så fornærmet.

-"Å, seriøst, altså. Skal du spise alt det der? Jeg får angst. Seriøst." sa Lavendel og skulte på den store godtehaugen Grylius hadde i hendene. Parvati nikket enig og sa fort:

"Ja, drit seriøst angst."

Plutselig kom Hedvig gående sammen med kjæresten sin Markus, en stor sjetteklassing.

"Næmmen, Gugge, har du fått deg kjæreste, du da?" sa hun høyt så Grylius skvatt.

"Æææsj!" sa Lavendel.

"Nei, har jeg ikke! Ryk og reis…" sa Grylius, nå hadde han lyst til å synke sammen.

"Hva er det som går på?" spurte Draco. Nå hadde han også kommet inn i korridoren.

"Ingenting," sa Grylius fort.

"Ingenting? Ha! Nei, du Draco. Gugge her har fått seg en "lover". Hun der," sa Hedvig og pekte på Lavendel. Hun rygget tilbake og så veldig fornærmet ut.

"Det er jeg slettes ikke! Tror du jeg ville være sammen med en fra Smørgård huset? Nei, jeg har bedre ting å gjøre, takk," sa hun. Nå så hun fryktelig sint ut. Så vakker hun var når hun var sint, tenkte Grylius.

"Hvordan våger du å fornærme Smørgård? Kan ikke si du er noe bedre heller. Graffgraff.. Jeg spyr av sånne som dere. Perfekte lille jente. 'Voffvoff' sier heller jeg.. Hehe!" sa plutselig Draco, slik at Grylius nesten slo til Draco. Hvordan våget han å si noe sånn til en så vakker skapning? Så gjorde Draco noe som det fikk til å renne over for Grylius. Draco lo høyt og spyttet mot der Lavendel sto, han traff få cm fra skoene hennes. "Æ-æsj! Gud altså," sa hun.

"Au!" sa Draco. Grylius hadde nettopp slått han i fjeset.

"Hva er feiler det deg'a?" hylte Draco.

"Du skal IKKE si noe stygt om Lavendel! Det fortjener hun ikke! INGEN jenter fortjener det! Særlig ikke hvis de er like pen som hun! Nemlig! Forstått!" ropte Grylius. Nå sto alle og så på han. Alle gapte og stirret. Han kunne ikke tro at han hadde gjort det. Nå ville han helst ha hatt en usynlighet formel..

"Æsj." kom det fram fra Lavendel.

"Han må jo være sprø. Seriøst," sa Parvati.

"Okeeey… Tror vi går…" sa Hedvig forsiktig men hun dro en måpende Markus med seg.

Draco sto og så på Grylius et øyeblikk før han ristet på hodet og sa "Du har ikke tatt medisinen din, Gurgel, har du vel..? Med et trodde jeg du var blitt freaky. Jeg vet jo at du aldri gjør noe sånt mot meg uansett, så, " sa han i en jeg-vet-hva-som-er-best-for-deg tone.

"Øhh, ja. Ja det har jeg." mumlet Grylius.

"Du er verre enn jeg trodde," sa plutselig Lavendel og dro Parvati i armene, "Kom så går vi. Ser deg senere, _Gurgel_, og når vi kommer til skolen kan du være sikker på at ryktene flommer seg. Adjø!" sa hun og øynene falt på Grylius. Han så opp og øynene møttes. Lavendels lynte og så snudde hun på hælen og marsjerte bort sammen med venninnen sin.

Nå var Draco og Grylius alene i korridoren, men det varte ikke lenge fordi Draco dro Grylius inn i kupeen.

"Hva skjer'a?" gryntet Vincent.

Draco så rart på han og ristet på hodet.

"Ja. Hvor var vi? Jo! Gurgel. Du kommer til Krabbe og tar imot litt av møkkhempene, sånn at vi kan helle dem opp i kjelen til den "_ærverdige"_ Sankt Potter, og da blir…"

Nå hørte ikke Grylius etter. Han kom bare til å tenke på Lavendel. Det blikket hun hadde sendt ham. Det kjærlighetsblikket deluxe. Hun ville ha ham, det visste Grylius.

Etter hendelsen i kupe 24, trodde Grylius dette kom til å bli litt av et skoleår.

Så smilte han. "Hva erre merræi 'a?" gryntet Vincent.

Grylius svarte ikke. Han hadde blitt forelsket…

* * *

A/N: Æ skal lage et nytt kapittel, en fortsettelse. MEN! bare hvis æ får gode nok tilbakemeldinger. Håpe dere likte den! 


End file.
